A Kiss That Changed Everything
by Leesolrin
Summary: A simple kiss that saved his life made him look for her, but he did not realize that she was with him all along. When ever he's away, his mind is always on her. He'll do anything to keep her save, even if it means his own life. {A Trunks and Pan FanFiction}
1. Chapter 1 (08-12 22:40:48)

Chapter 1

King Vegeta was looking through the marriage proposal for his son, Prince Trunks. His son was coming close to his age of becoming king, but he can't be king without a mate (wife). He gave his son a chance to look for a wife but he haven't, so now he's going to take matters into his own hands, which is he's going to choose a bride for his son.

Vegeta looked over all of his first class saiyan warriors folders; their daughters' power levels were low.

' _These girls are so completely useless,'_ thought Vegeta in disgust. He wanted his son to have a skilled and strong female warrior by his side. He looked at his second class warrior saiyans daughters, but he didn't find what he was looking for. Just as he was about to open the third folder, the door burst open revealing a handsome boy with long lavender hair tied back in a low pony tail and crystal blue eyes, he was wearing his blue saiyan armour.

Came behind him was a beautiful woman with light green hair and eyes matching her hair, she was in a golden dress.

"As anyone told you to knock, boy?" asked Vegeta, slightly annoyed at his son for disturbing him.

"Father, is what I heard true, are you really going to choose a bride for me?!" shouted Trunks angrily.

"Do not raise your voice at me!" said Vegeta. "And yes I am."

"What? Why?" asked Trunks.

"I gave you enough time for you to choose, but you didn't so I'm choosing now."

"Mom, please," pleaded Trunks looking at his mother who stood beside him.

"Sorry Trunks but I'm gonna side with your father on this one," said Queen Bulma.

Trunks growled and walked to the door and went out.

Bulma sighed, "I feel sorry for him."

"Don't be, he's going to get over it," said Vegeta as he opened the third class saiyan warriors' folders.

"Third class?" asked Bulma looking at Vegeta.

"The first and second weren't good enough," said Vegeta.

"I'm gonna go see Bulla," said Bulma as she left.

Vegeta kept looking until his eyes stopped at Kakarotte's name.

Kakarotte was Vegeta's old sparing partner, they were also friends when they were little, but his father broke their friendship; he said that he shouldn't have a low class warrior as his friend. But after his father's death both of them talked and their wives became good friends. But he hasn't seen him for years because he's been so busy.

He looked through Kakarotte's family's folder.

Vegeta looked at Goku's second son's Power level, even for a low class saiyans they are a strong family. He looked at Gohan's wife and down at his daughter's. Right then his eyes widen, this girl's power level is the same as his son's, and she's even stronger than her uncle. And her height is almost as Trunks. He can't image someone at that age be this tall. Just then the light hit him; this Pan Son is going to be his son's Bride. **Somewhere at the Waterfall Woods**

In the woods were two beautiful young ladies picking berries. One was sitting down eating some red berries. She has yellow hair like a sunflower and sky blue eyes, she wore a light green and yellow long dress, sleeves ending at her elbows. Her hair was in pigtails reaching her elbows. Her name was Maroon.

The other one was filling her baskets with berries. She has long soft raven black hair tied in a low ponytail reaching her hips touching her butt and some bangs framing her face perfectly, and night black eyes. She wore a long white dress, sleeves ending at her hands. Her name was Pan.

"Hey Pan, have you heard the news?" asked Maroon sitting down.

"No, what's the big news?" asked Pan.

"I heard that the Prince is going to get married soon," said Maroon.

"Oh Maroon, even though we both haven't seen the Prince yet," said Pan. "You're so obsessed with him."

"I can't help it," said Maroon.

The two girls heard someone shouting; both of them crawled at the end of the cliff and looked down.

"Uub, hurry up! You're slowing us down!" said Trunks as he stood at the big rock. He was wearing normal clothes.

"OK I'm coming, but my leg hurts," whined Uub. "Can't we just rest for a minute?"

"Fine," said Trunks as he sat down at the rock.

Marron reached in her bag and brought out a water bottle. She opened it and drank it.

"Can I drink too?" asked Pan as she reached for the bottle but it accidently slipped off of Marron's hand and fell on her dress.

"Huh! Pan!" exclaimed Maroon.

"Ops, Sorry," apologised Pan. She held on Marron's dress and used her Ki to dry it. "There you go."

"Thank you." said Marron. She looked back at Pan and asked, "Hey I'm curious, what else can you do with your Ki beside of flying and making Ki energys?"

"Well there's only one thing left that we can do," said Pan. "When someone is dying we raise our Ki and give some of our chi to them."

"What's a chi?" asked Marron.

Pan gave her a confused look, "You don't know what a chi is?"

"Well excused me, I'm not a saiyan so I don't know what it means," complained Marron.

Pan laughed, "Well you see, chi is the energy that flows all around us. When someone is dying, it means that they have a small amount of chi, so in order to save them we have to give some of our chi to them so they can stay alive."

"Now I get it," said Marron nodding her head. "What about the ones that drowned under water?"

Pan was quite for a moment. Then she looked up and said, "Well from what I heard, the only way to save them is to give them the 'Kiss of Chi'."

"Kiss of chi?" said Marron. "That's just like kiss of life."

"Yeah, but both of them are different," said Pan.

Marron gave Pan a confused look. Pan sighed, "You see, a kiss of life is you breathe into another person's mouth to wake them up. But kiss of chi is that you kissed that person and that's when your chi flows through your lips to them."

"Oh ok," said Marron understanding it.

"That just what my dad said," said

Pan. "And plus I never tried it yet." Marron was about to say something but she decided not to. She and Pan looked down at the two boys.

"So, I heard your father's choosing a bride for you," said Uub smirking.

"Huh, don't tell me," said Trunks while frowning. "I mean just because he's my father doesn't mean he get to pick a bride for me, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"Looks like that guy's having father issues," said Maroon looking down at them.

"You're right," said Uub. "What if he picks someone prettier? Would you agree to marry her then?" He glanced at Trunks.

"I don't want to marry girls just for looks," said Trunks, but then he bowed his head and whispered, "I wanna marry out of love." Hoping Uub didn't hear him but he heard it clearly.

Pan, having incredible saiyan hearing heard it too, she stared at him.

"Well good luck with that," said Uub. "Anyway what if he picked a blond girl?"

"Oh I hate blonds," said Trunks in disgust.

"Hey," said Marron glaring down at Trunks. Pan giggled.

"What about blue eyes?" asked Uub.

"No way," said Trunks. "If he picks someone with blue eyes, I won't accept because she is copying me. And besides blond girls aren't pretty from my point of view."

"Alright that guy is really getting on my nerves," said Marron. "I've got to teach him that some blonds are pretty." She got up and walked away.

"What are you going to do?" asked Pan.

"Setting him a trap," said Marron smirking.

"Oh really and how are you going to do that?" asked Pan turning to look at Marron.

"Easy, just watch," said Marron as she disappeared into the woods.

Pan was watching from up the cliff, wondering what Marron was planning.

"Okay, I've had enough of waiting," said Trunks getting up from his sitting position. "I'm going up there. When you're done resting, come up."

Trunks walked up to a tall cliff, but not as tall as the cliff where Pan was hiding at. Trunks reached the top, and walked to the edge of the cliff, not noticing a string ready for tripping him.

Marron hide at the bush like she was about to catch her prey. Trunks walk to the edge of the cliff, just as he stepped at the edge, Marron pulled the string and it tripped Trunks legs which cause him to fell of the cliff.

"Oh No!" screamed Marron. She thought that Trunks was going to fall backwards but instead he fell forward. Trunks were about to fly back up but then his head hit the stone which was connected to the cliff; he fell unconscious into the water. Pan looked shocked at what just happened.

"Oh my Kami!" shouted Marron. "Somebody please help!"

Pan got up and jumped down the water, diving in. In the water was peaceful, there was not a soul around but she kept searching for the boy who fell down. She saw him sinking slowly down, she swam to him and stopped him from sinking down, she was thinking of what she was going to do. That's when she remembered what she said to Marron back then.

Flashbacks

 _Pan was quite for a moment. Then she looked up and said, "Well from what I heard, the only way to save them is to give them the 'Kiss of Chi'."_ _"Kiss of chi? That's just like kiss of life," said Marron._ _"Yeah, but both of them are different," said Pan._ _Marron gave Pan a confused look. Pan sighed, "You see, a kiss of life is you breathe into another person's mouth to wake them up. But kiss of chi is that you kissed that person and that's when your chi flows through your lips to them."_

End of Flashbacks

 _'That's it_ ' As much as she hated it, she had no choice. She pulled Trunks close to her and stared at him. _'Wow, I never notice he's such a good looking, oh STOP staring at him! Just do it!'_ Pan's mind yelled at her. Without hesitation, she leaned in and kissed him.

Trunks head was bleeding. He tried to swim but he couldn't, he didn't have the energy too. Slowly his visions started to faded. He was thinking if he would ever see his mom, dad and sister again. Just then he felt someone hold him. Was it Uub? Yes he's the only one that's been with him. But then what surprised him was that, that person kissed him. Now he was pretty sure that, that wasn't Uub. But who could it be? No one is dared to kiss him unless he let then.

Both of them were spinning slowly while floating up. Pan kissed him deeply; she can feel her chi going through out her body. Now Trunks was more surprised, he could feel energy coming in him. So now he knew why, this person was giving him energy through the kiss. He could feel his body growing a little bit stronger. He felt soft hairs touching his ears and cheeks, the hair smells like roses. The feeling was telling him that the hair was long and soft, and the smell was telling him that it was a girl. With the small energy he has, he slowly opened his eyes, trying to see who this girl was. He couldn't see her because his visions were blur. But he could still feel her; her kiss was so sweet like raspberries, so soft. He never kissed girls before, he never liked kisses, but this kiss was something else.

Pan didn't know how to feel, this was her first kiss. She and her father never let any body kissed her. She never liked kissing boys ever since she was born. But here she was now kissing a boy, trying to save his life. The kiss was gentle, she didn't want to admit it but, she kind of liked it. Both of them could feel butterflies in their stomachs. Trunks never had these feelings before, but for some reasons he liked it. Pan felt that the chi giving was enough so she broke the kiss, and moved away from him. Trunks tried to open his eyes to see her but he couldn't, he tried again and this time he was able to pick up something. He could see a girl with angle white dress with long black hair, he couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was smiling at him, a very sweet smile, but the energy he have for opening his eyes was gone so he closed his eyes. Pan smiled at him and swam up leaving him. She gave some of her chi to him so, his going to survive that's for sure.

"Trunks wake up!" said Uub, trying to wake Trunks up. He leaned down and gave Trunks the kiss of life, he then pumped his chest. Just then, Trunks spit the water out, coughing. Uub let out the breath he was holding. "Trunks you okay? You really had me worried there. I thought you were dead, if I go back with you dead, Vegeta would really kill me."

Trunks wasn't paying attention of what Uub was saying, he was looking everywhere. "Trunks are you okay?" asked Uub.

"Where is that girl?" asked Trunks looking at Uub.

"What girl?" asked Uub. Then he looked at Trunk's bleeding head. "You've bumped your head Trunks; I think you're imaging things."

"No! I'm not imaging things," said Trunks. "When I was under water, a girl came to me and kissed me. It was like she was giving me the energy through that kiss, I'm telling you Uub, she saved me."

Uub rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, the one giving you the kiss of life was me."

Trunks eyes widen, he spit and cleaned his lips.

Back up the cliff, Marron was looking down at them. After seeing that Trunks was alright, she sighs. "Oh that was close; I will never ever do that to anyone ever again, well maybe except for Goten. It's always funny when he gets caught in my traps."

"Yeah, you should be more careful more often," said Pan, picking up her basket.

"Funny isn't it? You just had your first kiss under water," smiled Marron.

"Yea, it's all because of you," said Pan. "Oh and, please don't tell anyone about this."

"Don't worry bout it," said Marron. "It's what I owe you anyway." Both of them walk out of the woods.

"Uub, I'm telling you, she was real," said Trunks.

"OK, if she was real, where is she?" asked Uub. "And why didn't she pulled you out of the water herself?"

"I don't know," said Trunks. He didn't remember her face. Then he suddenly had an idea and said, "I know, I'll find her."

"You'll find her later. But for now we need to go and treat your wound," said Uub as he help Trunks get up. Both of them flew up and headed to the Palace.

Trunks and Uub arrived at the palace and went to the East wing. The doctor asked Trunks what happened. Trunks told him that he and Uub were sparring at the waterfall woods and he accidently hit his head on the rock. He didn't want to tell the doctor the truth.

Later Trunks and Uub went to the

throne room to see his father.

"Is good that you twos came home early. Trunks I want to talk to you," said Vegeta. "I want to tell you that I already picked your mate."

"What?!" asked Trunks.

She's a third class saiyan warrior," said Vegeta. Trunks raised his eyebrow. Vegeta continued, "Her power level is 40,000,000."

Trunks and Uub's eyes widen. Vegeta smirked at that. Uub looked at Trunks, Trunks didn't say anything, he just stared at the floor. He knew that his father wanted him to have a strong wife, and now that he already found one, he have no other choice but to accept. His fist tightened, he looked up at his father. After long minutes of silence, he bowed at his father showing that he accepts.

"Good," said Vegeta. "She will be

living here tomorrow. While she's here, you'll be spending your time with her to get to know her. That's all, you may go."

Both of them bowed and left.

"Oh! I can't believe it!" shouted Trunks. All the maids looked at him.

"Yea, that was so soon," said Uub.

"Huh I feel like running away," said Trunks.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Uub.

"My life would be over if she enter this castle," said Trunks.

Uub looked at Trunks; he looked like he was going to explode, "Trunks, why don't you go rest? it's been a long day."

Trunks nodded in agreement. He left Uub and went to his chambers.

 **'At Pan's home'**

Pan came home and saw her mom and dad sitting on the couch with weird expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Pan, come sit down," said Gohan. "Your mother and I have something to tell you."

Pan went and sat down and looked at them really confused. Videl gave Pan a sad smile and said, "The palace messenger came to us and said…"

Videl didn't want to say it.

So Gohan say it for her, "He said that the King chose you."

Pan was even more confused, "Chose me for what?"

"For you to be Prince Trunks's wife," said Videl.

Pan just sat there, finding it hard to breath. She took a deep breath in and asked, "Why does it have to be me?"

"We don't know," said Videl.

"Dad, what do you think?" asked Pan.

"Pan, long ago before you were born, mom, dad and I were good friends with the king and queen," said Gohan.

Pan looked at him shocked. "What?"

"King Vegeta and dad were good friends," said Gohan. "But as years past we've been so busy with our lives that we didn't see each other again."

"So you're saying that you're okay with the idea of me and the prince getting married?" asked Pan.

"Oh Pan, I'm not going to force you to do it, if you don't want to, than I'll support you," said Gohan. "But remember this is the king's orders."

Pan bowed her head, thinking. Her dad said they've known the king and queen. All her life she thought she's going fall in love with someone and get married, but it's not going too happened. Finally she looked up and said, "Okay."

"Are you sure?" asked Videl.

"It's not like I have a choice," said Pan. She got up and walked up to her room.

"Oh and one more thing," said Gohan stopping Pan from her tracks. "The king said you'll be living at the castle tomorrow."

Pan looked at him and tried to say something but she just nodded her head and went to her room. After closing the door, she fell down on her bed and closed her eyes, _'Tomorrow's going to be a long day_ ' she taught. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes.


	2. 2

Chapter 2

"Pan, rise and shine sweetie," said Videl as she opened the windows.

Pan growled and brought the blankets up to cover her face. She didn't want to go to the castle. She didn't even want to marry the prince either. Videl looked at her daughter and went and sat beside her sleeping form. "Look Pan, I know this is hard for you, but who knows maybe when you meet the prince you might like him. I know most of the girls do."

"Well I'm not like most of the girls," said Pan as she got up. "I don't care if he's prince; he could be selfish and greedy like most of the princes."

"We don't know that for sure," said Videl as she got up. "So why don't you take a bath and wear something nice, ok?" She walked out and closed the door.

Pan lazily got up and went to the shower.

After an hour, Pan went downstairs and ate her breakfast. The doorbell rang; Gohan went and opened the door. Marron and Goten were at the door. "Hey bro," said Goten.

"Hi Marron and Goten, what brings you two here?" asked Gohan. Marron walked past him and went to Pan.

"Hey Pan is what I heard true?" asked Marron. "Are you really going to marry Prince Trunks of Vegeta-sei?" she stared wide eyed at Pan.

Pan looked at her plate sadly and said, "Yes."

"Oh wow girlfriend! That is so cool," said Marron as she hugged Pan. "You're so lucky, I wish I was you, and then I could be Trunks's bride."

"Easy for you to say!" said Pan. "If I marry him I won't be normal again." She scoffed while folding her hands looking angrily at the wall.

"Dad said he used to be friends with them," said Goten, while eating.

"I know, Dad told me last night," said Pan.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me you guys had been friends with the royal family?" asked Marron pointing to Gohan. Gohan just nodded to her. "Wow."

"Oh, mom said she's going to come with you, Pan," said Goten. "She wanted to see queen Bulma."

"Oh I wish I could go with you guys, but I'm grounded," said Marron sadly.

"Really?" asked Pan. "How were you able to get here?"

"Well, I told my parents I'm just going to visit you so they let me go," said Marron.

"And why were you even grounded?" asked Goten.

"Well something that I've done yesterday while Pan and I were out looking for berries," said Marron. "I'm telling you, it was an interesting day, it was the day Pan had her first k-" Pan stomped her foot before she could finish.

"Her first what?" asked Gohan sitting next to Pan.

"Nothing!" exclaimed Pan and Marron.

 **'At the castle'**

Trunks was working all night. Now he was sleeping very soundly.

 ** _'In his Dreams'_**

 _Trunks head was bleeding. He tried to swim but he couldn't, he didn't have the energy too. Slowly his visions started to faded. He was thinking if he would ever see his mom, dad and sister again. Just then he felt someone hold him and then, that person kissed him, no one is dared to kiss him unless he say so. Both of them were spinning slowly while floating up. That person kissed him deeply. He could feel energy coming in him. So now he knew why, this person was giving him energy trough the kiss. He could feel his body growing a little bit stronger. He felt soft hairs touching his ears and cheeks, the hair smells like roses. The feeling was telling him that the hair was long and soft, and the smell was telling him that it was a girl. With the small energy he has, he slowly opened his eyes, trying to see who this girl was. He couldn't see her because his visions were blare. But he could still feel her; her kiss was so sweet like raspberries, so soft. He never kissed girls before, he never liked kisses, but this kiss was something else. She broke the kiss and moved away from him. Trunks tried to open his eyes to see her but he couldn't, he tried again and this time he was able to pick up something. He could see a girl with angle white dress with long black hair, he couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was smiling at him, a very sweet smile, but the energy he have for opening his eyes was gone so he closed his eyes._ ** _'End of Dream'_**

"Prince Trunks, wake up," said Uub, his man-servant. Even for a servant, everyone knew that Uub can hold his own against a saiyan.

Trunks opened his eyes slowly and growled. "What, Uub?" asked the prince as he got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry, but the king send me to wake you up," said Uub as he opened the curtains. Trunks covered his face.

"Why?" asked Trunks.

"Maybe because his future daughter-in-law is coming soon," said Uub.

"What? Oh right," said Trunks. "By any chance, do you know what she looked like?"

"I don't know. You know I think she would make a good wife," said Uub.

"What makes you say that?" asked Trunks.

"I'm just saying," said Uub. "What surprised me the most is that her power level is the same as yours."

"Yea, I think she would make a good sparing partner," said Trunks smirking.

"Okay, enough talking, you need to get ready," said Uub as he left Trunks.

Minutes later Trunks got out of the shower, all this time he can't get that girl that saved him out of his mind. It's not like he's in love with her or something. Wait! Maybe that's it! Maybe all this dreams and thoughts have finally led to this, maybe he is in love. How come? He doesn't know anything about her. Trunks shook his head from going any further with his thoughts and put his saiyan armour on. He tied his hair back in a low pony tail, put his white gloves on and went out. When he walked down the hall to the throne room, all the maids that were working fainted at his handsome figure, Trunks smirked. He was used to this. All the saiyan/human girls always fainted or squealed every time he was around.

He walked through the doors of the throne room and search for his father. There were two new men he never seen before. They have spiky black hair and they were in normal clothes. He can feel their Ki, they both were strong warriors. Trunks looked to where his mother was sitting; she was talking with three women. Trunks walked to where his father was standing.

"Father, is she here yet?" asked Trunks, wondering if his bride to be is here or not.

Vegeta turned to him and raised his eyebrow, "Who said it was a 'she'?"

Trunks face paled, "W-what are you talking about?"

Vegeta laughed, "I'm just kidding, son. She is here. Her grandmother, and her mother and she are talking with your mother." Vegeta pointed to where they were sitting.

Trunks walked to them. Bulma saw him coming and said, "Trunks I liked to introduce you." All of them stood up, "This is Chichi Son, she's an old friend of mine," she introduced an old women who was wearing a Chinees clothes. "This is Videl Son," she introduced a woman who wore a long green blouse dress. Both of them bowed at Trunks. "And Finally, this is Pan Son, your future wife," she introduced a girl looked to be in her early twenties, Trunks scanned her up and down, she was wearing a long light blue mixed with white dress. Her hair was in a low pony tail, the hairband was decorated with blue flowers. Her bangs were brush down almost touching her eyes. When she first saw Trunks her eyes widen a little, he wondered why. Trunks thought she was going to be just like the rest of the girls he used to see everyday at town, but she wasn't anything like he thought she'd be. She was beautiful; she also has a figure most women would want to have. She was almost as tall as him.

Trunks didn't realize he was staring until his mother spoke up, "Um, Trunks?"

Trunks broke his stare and looked at her, "What?"

"Could you show Pan around the castle?" asked Bulma smiling. "Just so, she won't get lost while she's living here."

"Okay, um this way," said Trunks stepping aside so Pan could go first. Pan bowed her head and walked out, Trunks turned to see his mother. She was grinning. He wondered why she was smiling like that. Trunks left them and sent a glance at his father who was smirking. He must have seen the all thing. Trunks walked out and at the door stood Uub; he mouthed 'good luck' to him.

Trunks showed Pan around the castle. While they were walking, they both would glance at each other.

Pan's mind was going insane, _'Is him, the guy at the lake. Wait a minute, it can only means that it was the prince that I kissed... Oh no, no Pan calm down. It doesn't look like he recognized me; well duh he was unconscious back then.'_ Pan sent a glance at him. _'Wow I guess the rumours were right he is handsome. But that doesn't mean anything. Oh come on, you twos are going to be married, so you need to get to know him better.'_ Pan bit her lip and looked at the flowers where they stoped to look at.

"These flowers are my sister's favourite. She got it from two farm girls," said Trunks. Pan just nodded her head.

They both walked to the library, he showed her almost the entire castle. While they were walking, all the maids/servants that were doing their work look at them and whispered. Trunks was feeling a little sorry for Pan, if any girls saw him walking with some other girls, they would sent them glares. Trunks sent a glance at the whispering maids, he can see them smiling. That's weird, why were they smiling? Trunks focused his hearings to them, he want to know what they were smiling about. Finally he heard some of the maids said, 'Owe! Look at them,' 'they look so cute together,' 'I think king Vegeta made a good choice, she fits him perfectly.' Trunks couldn't believe it, the maids liked her. And what he heard was too much; he ignored them and kept on going. But he couldn't help to think back to what they had said; 'they look so cute together, she fits him perfectly,' Trunks blushed at that. He glance at Pan, she was looking at the other side, he couldn't see her face but he saw that she was blushing a little, so it means that she heard them too.

Meanwhile Gohan was talking with Vegeta. Bulma, Chichi and Videl were talking at their side.

"Bulma, do you know why Vegeta chose Pan to be Trunk's bide?" asked Chichi.

"He always wanted Trunks to have a strong and loyal wife," answered Bulma. "He gave Trunks a chance to choose for himself but he didn't. So he has to choose for him, he looked through all the saiyan class warriors' folders. When he read through Kakarrot's folder, he saw Pan's name and how strong she is so he picked her, to be Trunk's bide."

"That explains it," Said Videl. "But it's hard for Trunks and Pan to accept it."

"I know, but did you notice that Trunks was staring at her when I introduced her?" asked Bulma. Chichi and Videl nodded their heads smiling. "It could only means that Trunks like her."

Gohan and Vegeta were talking on the other side, but they both can still hear what their wives were talking about. "What is Kakarrot doing now?" asked Vegeta. Gohan take it as if he was asking 'How his dad was doing.'

"His doing okay, he went to..." said Gohan. " Um ... I don't know where he went but his going to be back."

"Hmm, I don't remember sending him on a mission, so where could he be?" asked Vegeta.

"Um Vegeta, he quit from being a s

warrior two years ago."

Vegeta's eyes widen. "Why would he do that?"

"Well maybe is because he's getting a bit old, or maybe he's tired."

"Is not a saiyan's place to quit, don't tell me he's getting weak."

 **'Back to Pan and Trunks'**

Both of them walked to the sparing arena. "This is where we spar or sometimes train," said Trunks.

Pan looked around in awe. This was a sparing arena? It looks like a battle field. Trunks watched Pan as she looked around the arena, he can see that see was impressed with this place. Trunks was egger to find out how strong she really is.

Pan walked to the floor where they used to fight. She really liked this place. When she stepped on the middle of the floor, Trunks sped straight to her bringing his fist to her. Pan sensed him coming and quickly she moved aside and pushed her head backwards so his fist went to the previous place she was staying. Trunks took his left hand and try to punch her face but Pan lend down, her both hands touched the floor and she did a backflip. Trunks sped to her when she stood up and broth his fist straight to her, but this time Pan brought her right hand up and blocked his punch. Trunks tried to push her back but her hand was strong.

"Your fast," said Trunks smirking. Pan smirked back. "Now let's see how you can fight in a dress."

Trunks took her hand which she used it to block him. He pulled her to him and shoulders her backwards. Pan stepped back trying to balance her self. Trunks turned around and tried to kick her but Pan jumped backwards. Trunks charged at her and tried to punch her, Pan move to the side her back facing him and with her hand she caught his fist, she brought his hand up and spined around like they were dancing, she faced him and punched him on the stomach. Trunks yelp in pain, Trunks brought his head forward and give it on Pan's forehead. Pan step backwards, holding her forehead, Trunks went straight at her and punch her sending her flying back, Trunks fly to her and tried to kick her. Pan kneeled on the floor but when she saw Trunks coming she got up, Trunks send her a kick but she kicked his leg back, Trunks spined around trying to side kick her head but she bend down. She tried to punch him but Trunks blocked it with his right hand. Pan bended down her hands touching the floor, she slide her right led to Trunk's leg making him fall on his back. Pan got up and try to step on him but Trunks rolled to the side, Trunks stood on his hands doing a backflip kick at Pan, Pan brought her two hands together making a cross blocking his kick, which send her backwards and Trunks backwards too.

Both of them were two kilometres apart, Trunks flew up, Pan looked up at him. Trunks put his hands together forming a Ki blast, "Big Bang, KA MA HA MA HAA!" said Trunks as he sent a blue Ki blast to Pan. Pan looked up at the blast coming to her, "KA MA HA MA, "said Pan, she got into a fighting stance and formed a Ki blast, "HA!" she fired back at Trunks. Their Ki blast connected making a big light.

Meanwhile the others were feeling their Ki spiking.

"Do you think their in trouble?" asked Videl, looking worried.

"Their not," said Gohan, sensing their Ki. "Their just sparing,"

"WHAT!" exclaimed Chichi and Bulma. "Pan can't fight wearing a dress," said Bulma.

"It's ok," said Videl "Is not the first time I've seen her fight in a dress."

"Maybe we should go watch them," said Bulma.

"No. He needs to be alone with his mate," said Vegeta.

"Their not married yet," said Chichi.

"Whatever," said Vegeta.

At the back, Goten was looking bored at them talking. "Hey," said Uub, coming behind him.

"Hi, I'm Goten," said Goten as he shook hands with Uub.

"I'm Uub. I'm Prince Trunks man servant. Say do you want to go watch him and his bride to be sparing?" asked Uub.

"Sure," said Goten. He and Uub walked to the sparing arena when they bumped in to Bulla.

"Uub are you going to spar with your friend?" asked Bulla.

"Um no, Princess this is Goten, Goten this is Princess Bulla," said Uub as he introduced both of them to each other. Goten bowed at Bulla. She looked just like her mother, she has the same hair and eyes. She was wearing a purple with yellow straps dress. She was beautiful as a princess. Goten looked at Uub, he was for some reason preventing his eyes from looking at her. "So why are you here?" asked Uub.

"I felt Trunks Ki rising. It was like he was fighting with someone so I decided to come and check it out," said Bulla.

"Well we're here for the same reason," said Goten.

"Really?" said Bulla "Than let's go and see." She and the two boys enter the arena. What they saw in there made there mouth hung open. In There was Pan and Trunks fighting, ground cracking. It looks like their not going to stop until one of them is out of the ring. After couple minutes of fighting Pan did a backflip kick at Trunks, knocking him out of the ring. It was the first time Trunks got beaten by a girl. He got and dusts his armour, and then he looked at Pan.

She was straightening her dress, then she looked at Trunks, their eyes met and they stayed like that for a minute. Then Trunks heard her speak for the first time, "Don't mess with the dress," she said jokingly. Trunks frowned.

Goten, Uub and Bulla clapped their hands. Pan and Trunks looked at them. "Wow, this is the first time I've seen my brother got beaten by a girl," said Bulla as she came to them, she went past Trunks and went to Pan. "I'm Bulla and you are?"

"My name's Pan Son," said Pan.

Bulla's eyes widen, and then she squealed and hugged Pan. Pan was taken aback by the sudden embrace. "This is amazing, welcome to the family, Pan. I've always wanted a sister. Oh and my Kami, your quite beautiful," said Bulla.

Uub and Trunks looked at each other, and then looked back at them.

Bulla showed Pan, her chambers. Videl wanted to bring Pan's clothes but Bulma said they have clothes in Pan's wardrobe. But Pan insists that she have her clothes with her. Everyone chatted and eat. Close the sun was about to set so Gohan said they have to go, they promised Pan they'll come visit her every weekend.

It was nearly midnight, Trunks and Uub were sparing just outside of the castle.

"Why did you ask me to spar with you in the middle of the night?" asked Uub as he and Trunks took a break.

"I don't know, I just couldn't sleep," said Trunks as he drank the water.

"Right," chuckled Uub. "Don't tell me your fiancé broke your head so you wouldn't sleep."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "I just went easy on her because she was a girl," said Trunks.

"Really?" asked Uub, "But she as the same power level as you."

"I wasn't sure that was true, so I wanted to find out."

"So is she?"

"Yeah, she is," said Trunks, "She's not just strong, she's even pretty then I thought."

"Oh my, you just met her and then you're starting to like her," said Uub.

"I didn't say I like her," said Trunks looking angrily at Uub. "I just say she's pretty."

"Okay, okay," said Uub raising his hands in defence. "Anyway I'm going, see you in the morning."

After minutes of sitting alone, Trunks got up and walked back.


End file.
